Madness In The Base
by ChocoKoko
Summary: Koko has been transported to the base's front doors, and is confused as to why no 'bots are trying to kill her. Anyways, Jaacs is the only one who knows everything, and suddenly, their minds are switched, plus the 'bots have shrunk soon after?
1. Chapter 1

It's me, Koko! This is a joint-fic with awesome friend, _Jaacs McHenry, _on the idea of shrinking rays and mind switching! I don't own Transformers, and Jaacs belongs to.. Jaacs.

Enjoy!

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Last time did not went well.

First things first, I nearly got killed by gigantic robots who had sworn not to harm humans, and some people wanted to kill me.

Luckily for me, some other people helped me, and Bumblebee was the only 'bot who had sense in his processor. In this time, I made many new friends. The anger of the 'bots subsided, but they sent me home in case they decided to rebel. Then came a white flash of light and all went white.

For some reason, my backpack that I usually carry around with me was hanging from my shoulder, and I was standing in front of a very familiar door.

"Why am I here?" I started to freak out and I grabbed at my black-brown hair, with much similarity to the way Sam pulled on my hair. I ran around in circles, and for some reason, no N.E.S.T soldiers came out or anything.

It was strangely quiet, which was very unusual.

After I stopped freaking out, I decided to go inside. I haven't been in here for weeks, so a little walk around the base should refresh my memory, right?

Then suddenly, something tackled me from behind.

"Bwahahaha! You can't catch me ya trigger-happy mech!" cackled a voice.

"**Get back here you slagging femme!**_" _a voice roared. Oh...that is..oh no...my life ends here.

"Agh! Trigger-happy Ironhide!" I screamed, wriggling out from the body that tackled me and made a break for it.

"Wha-" Ironhide's voice seemed confused, before something seemed to snap. "I am not trigger happy!" Then came the chase.

Then a figure appeared next to me, running along my side.

"Hi! I'm Lily Marks!" she yelled. "Anyone who insults Mr. Trigger-happy is alright with me!"

"Who ARE you?" I screamed, picking up speed. Then something picked me up and the girl next to me.

"I finally got you slagger," Ironhide growled his blue optics turning red as he stared at Lily.

"I didn't do anything to you!" I wailed. "Kelly is alive again, so we're even!"

His attention turned towards me.

"And we have an intruder on base," he mused.

"Wha-I've been here before!" I protested as he began to move towards a room.

"What? A Decepticon spy?" his servo holding me jerked towards his faceplate.

"UGH! Stop acting stupid!" I finally snapped. "Lemme go! I have a right to be set free! This is America!"

He adjusted his servo so that Lily was dumped on the same servo that was holding me, and pressed a digit to the side of his helm. Lily turned towards me with wide chocolate brown eyes.

"You're here without permission?" she questioned. I slammed my head onto my knees.

"My life is ruined," I mumbled, as something shook. I lifted my head weakly to see the tall form of Optimus Prime. I yelped.

"Oh hell no! You blew up bedroom last time!" I screeched, pointing an accusing finger at him before jumping off of Ironhide's servo and ran away. I heard loud shouts of surprise before something began to chase me. Then my 'baby' mode kicked in as I tripped. I bawled.

"Why won't anyone leave me alone?" I cried, wincing at the scraped my bare knees and elbows now had. "Wah! I just want peace in my teenage life, is that too much to ask?"

"Koko?" a voice asked. A familiar voice...my head popped up, my dark brown eyes red from the tears.

"JAACS!" I squealed, my sadness gone as I tackled my friend into a hug. "Ironhide is being trigger-happy and mean! He doesn't know who I am, and the one who blew up my bedroom is chasing me!" I exclaimed, now hiding behind Jaacs.

"Eh?" she turned towards the gathering 'bots. I gulped in fear. Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, and Bumblebee!

"Bumblebee! Thank god you're here!" I squealed, running to hug his pedes. "I've only been here five minutes and my life is a wreck already!"

"Koko?" Optimus' voice was recognizable, as he picked my up. I screamed.

"Ahh! Don't kill me! I promise not to eat too much food anymore!" I sniffed.

"We are not allowed to harm humans, Koko. Remember?"

"Bullslag!" I replied. "You all tried to kill me!"

"As Optimus said, we are not allowed to harm humans," Prowl said.

"..." I was silent. "I don't get it. YOU blew up my bedroom last month," I pointed to Optimus again, "YOU chased me to no end with you friggin' cannons," you know who I'm pointing to! "YOU tried to pound me with your gigantic wrenches, even though Jaacs threatened to offline your weapons systems," I glared at the Hatchet, "and YOU Mister Logical blasted my homework to bits. DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WORKED ON THAT?" I was hyperventilating in Optimus' servo now.

"My scans show she is undergoing a lot of stress right now," Ratchet commented.

Then water randomly splashed onto me, and I froze.

"Better now?" Jaacs levitated right next to Optimus' servo. Oh yeah. She had control over water and air.

"What are you talking about? You've only been to this base 3 times, and we were in Egypt for the last three days," Optimus said. Eh?

"Wha?" I was at a lost for words. "Where's Kelly?"

"Kelly? There is no one with such a designation known to us," Prowl stated.

"WHAT?" I screeched. I facepalmed myself. So. Much. Stress.

**XxXxXxX**

"Do you remember anything about Kelly?" I asked Jaacs. She nodded.

"Yes. But it seems as if everybot has forgotten about the way you killed her. I think some event has occured."

"Then how come the cannon-totting mech didn't know who I was, when Optimus did?"

"Maybe he didn't recognize you," Jaacs shrugged.

"Oh...well, when I was at home, there was this weird flash of light," I sighed. "Where are we going anyways?"

"Wheeljack's lab. I want to show him the hoverboard I just made," she said proudly, holding up a small metal box.

"Not to be rude...but that's a mass of metal in your hand..."

"Just wait, it's so much more," she assured me, as we stopped in front of another large door. Hnn...I didn't know much about Wheeljack, since he wasn't on Earth when I created Kelly.

"Watch your step in there. Things tend to...explode..." she warned, as the door slid open. She used her Air powers to levitate us onto a large table, and I saw a 'bot in front of us.

"Hi 'Jack!" Jaacs greeted.

"Hello Jaacs. Who is your acquaintance?"

"Wheeljack, meet Koko. Koko, Wheeljack!"

"Um...hi..." I'm not very good with meeting people for the first time, giant robot or not.

"Hello," he greeted, then he turned to Jaacs. That's when I noticed he had something at the sides of his head. Not fins like Sunstreaker, but something else, and they glowed when he talked.

"Where is the hoverboard?" he asked urgently.

"Here!" Jaacs placed the small metal box on the ground as she pushed at the side of it...and then with some clicks it unfolded itself into a thin metal board?

"What the?" I jumped, staring at it like it was a green alien life form from somewhere like Mars.

"This is the hoverboard I was talking about Koko!" Jaacs said proudly.

"I've been trying to build some hoverboard for the humans around base," Wheeljack explained, "so that we aren't likely to step on them. But I kinda failed at making one..." he rubbed his metal neck sheepishly.

"So I'm letting him study my hoverboard so that he can make one!" Jaacs finished.

"Cool!" I exclaimed. "Can I have it?"

"Why?"

"Well...since you have powers over air and such...you don't need it anymore..."

"..." Jaacs was thinking this through, and I noticed a neat looking thing.

"Hey 'Jack, what's this?" I asked as I walked over to it. I liked his nickname.

"Ah! That's-" he got cut off when I picked it up.

"It's kinda light," I commented as I ran over to Jaacs, who was still deep in thought.

"No! Put that down!" Wheeljack reached for the machine, but then I was reminded of a servo that squeezed me half to death, and I yelped, throwing the machine in the air. It landed in front of me just as Wheeljack seemed to jump back at my outburst. A green light engulfed me and Jaacs, and we were blown backwards, and Wheeljack seemed to recover from his shock and grabbed us.

"Phew. Thanks for the save Wheeljack," Jaacs said. Wait...what? The voice sounded like...my voice. I slowly turned to my left, and froze when I saw an exact replica of me.

"Jaacs?" I asked cautiously, arching an eyebrow when my voice sounded different. My clone turned to me and jumped.

"Why am I over there?" she yelped in MY voice.

"Why am I over there?" I pointed to my supposed clone. Wheeljack looked sheepish.

"Oh...Primus..." he brought me over to a mirror, as he did with my 'clone' and I froze at what I saw. My dark brown eyes...they're dark blue! and my normal brown-black hair was completely dark brown with a bronze tinge to it?

Needless to say, I looked like my friend, Jaacs. My 'clone' twitched.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO US?" we yelled in unison.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Hee-hee, I enjoyed this. It was fun to write. Don't worry, Jaacs, the other idea you suggested to me shall appear soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers~

A/N: Anyways, following the events, I will now write in third person. The first chapter first person was my mistake. :3 Anways, prepare for total confusion and chaos.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Optimus was just about to go to his office to work on the data pads when he heard a rather loud screech from Wheeljack's lab. At first, he suspected something was wrong, but when a blur ran past him to the med-bay, he suspected it was just Wheeljack going for repairs. He shrugged it off. He would go see later if Wheeljack was alright.

**XxXxXxXXXxXXxXxx**

Ratchet was just finished with a 'bot's injury, when that bot almost ran into the 'bot that ran inside the med-bay.

Wheeljack.

Ratchet's optics ridge twitched when he saw said 'bot have no injuries, but his irritation was replaced with panic when he saw ash covered girls, and he recognized one of them as 'Jaacs'.

"Jaacs!" he immediately scooped her out of Wheeljack's servos and started to scan her. "Are you injured?"

"Holy mother-!" 'Jaacs' then snapped her mouth shut, but Ratchet didn't hear what she was going to say. Instead, Ratchet turned his attention towards 'Koko', and started to run scans.

"What happened? Scans show no injuries..." Ratchet trailed off to glare at Wheeljack, who visibly shrunk away from the glare.

"Well...you see..." he stuttered.

"YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO EXPLAIN WHAT THAT MACHINE WAS!" 'Jaacs' screeched, her hair levitating and her toes were starting to get off the ground.

"You were the one that picked it up," Wheeljack countered.

"Just. Tell. Us." 'Koko' said in a non-Koko way. Ratchet was utterly confused, and panicked again when he saw the 'Jaacs'' blood pressure was raising and her feet with completely off the ground.

"Calm down sweetspark!" Ratchet yelped, trying to calm his 'daughter' down.

"Calm down?" 'Jaacs' had a sweet smile on her face. "Why should I calm down when...I'VE NOT BEEN HERE 30 MINUTES AND THIS HAPPENS?" By then, 'Jaacs' was fully floating and by now, she started to fly towards a wall. She snapped out of her anger and flailed her arms to no avail.

"Koko!" 'Koko' screamed. "Wheeljack! Dad! Try to stop her from-"

Crash.

"...hitting the wall..." 'Koko' facepalmed. Normally, Ratchet would go medic crazy, but his optics were narrowed at 'Koko'.

"Why did you call me your creator and why did you call Jaacs by your own designation?" he asked.

"We're doomed..." Wheeljack sighed.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but girl having a major concussion here..."

**XXXxXxXXXxxxxXx**

"So let me get this straight..." Ratchet started as he crossed his arms over his chest, looming over the two girls. "Koko and Jaacs have switched minds, is that what you're saying?"

"Yes Ratchet," Wheeljack gulped. "It wasn't a finished experiment though."

"Why were you working on such a thing anyways?" 'Jaacs' held an ice bag to her bandaged head, muttering cross words.

"It was a weapon against the Decepticons?" Wheeljack offered.

"This 'ol thing?" 'Koko' questioned, kicking said machine lightly. Wheeljack had brought the machine in for them to get a better look at it, but 'Jaacs' was all the more wary of it.

"Yes, 'that 'ol thing'," Wheeljack glared, feeling offended.

"So can you switch them back?" Ratchet went straight to the question that hung in the air.

"Um..." Wheeljack glanced at 'Jaacs'. "That machine was only meant to switch, not reverse..."

"But you can still switch them back, since it is a machine that switches minds..." 'Koko' said.

"But...it was only meant for a one time use..." Wheeljack muttered, nervously inching away from 'Jaacs', afraid that she would have a mental breakdown or something, since it was actually Koko in that body. Instead, the look upon that face was very, very intimidating.

"Very interesting..." she cackled in an evil voice, before turning to Ratchet and pointing a finger at him. "Yo! Old mech! Swear on your life and spark that you won't tell anyone about this little switch!"

"Old mech, eh?" Ratchet picked up a nearby wrench. "Just because you look like Jaacs doesn't mean you are Jaacs..."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It's short, but it'll do.

Anyways, for anyone who wants to be in this fanfic, leave a review(I already have one request).

Even if you don't want to, review.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Transformers. -Disclaimer-

Again, I'm sorry, but I was stupid because I had this little notebook, and I actually wrote a plot for this story, and there was no way for me to fit all the requests into this fanfic. So I squeezed them into another fanfic, called Of Winterly Sports and Stuff.

* * *

_"Just because you look like Jaacs doesn't mean you are Jaacs..." Ratchet said, picking up a nearby wrench._

He could barely keep himself from dropping it, however, when 'Koko' cried out and stumbled towards 'Jaacs'.

"Don't! It'll hurt too much!" she shrieked, holding her head. "I'm really dizzy." she whimpered. "When Koko ran into the wall, I - I think I felt it. That's it - it's like I spun around too much and the world is tilting. I'm getting a really weakened version of her concussion." 'Koko' slumped to the ground as she gave her explanation. Wheeljack tilted his head in curiosity and gently poked 'Koko' in the side. 'Jaacs' yelped, her hands flying to her own side.

"What the-something just poked me in my side!" she complained, her eyes growing wide. Ratchet lowered his wrench, perplexed.

"So even though you two switched bodies, you can still faintly feel pain in your original 'host body'. Almost as if you two share a link," Wheeljack put two and two together.

"I feel as though this is a very bad advantage in terms of stuff," 'Jaacs' whimpered. "But never fear! We'll just have to withstand the pain and move on! We must never tell anyone of this little switch!" 'Jaacs' declared.

"You're just gonna burden my daughter, Koko," Ratchet growled.

"No, wait," 'Koko' murmured, light coming upon her face, "I-I think I get what Koko's drift is. If no one knows if I'm Koko and Koko is me, then we can cause madness..."

"...in the base," 'Jaacs' cackled.

"But wait. What about Lily? Technically, if we have to act like each other, Lily's gonna sense something right away. She has been my best friend, for forever," 'Koko' stated.

"Wait a-I thought we were gonna cause madness, meaning we act the opposite of ourselves, like I act immature and you act mature, so people think Koko is mature and Jaacs is immature...I'm confused," 'Jaacs' slumped to the ground, inspiration gone.

"For the time being, if no one must know of your switch, just act like what you usually act like," Ratchet said, annoyed. "So Koko, act like Jaacs and vice versa. We'll think of something sooner or later."

"ME? Act MATURE?" 'Jaacs' exclaimed, perplexed. "Those two words don't even MIX with me. Meaning Koko and mature in the same sentence MEANS-"

"Wheeljack? I heard an explosion and you rushing to the med-bay, plus I heard yelling. Is everything okay and-oh, hello Jaacs. Hello Koko," just then, Optimus stepped into the med-bay and looked at everyone.

"Hi Optimus," 'Jaacs' greeted, standing up to her full height. "We were just watching Wheeljack do a new experiment of his. That explosion was minor, and no injuries were made."

Ratchet and Wheeljack fell over.

"Yeah!" 'Koko' piped up. "I mean, it was, like, cool! We were covered in soot and stuff! It would have been cool if Wheeljack blasted my eyes out, though. Then I could get a robot eye or something like that!" she exchanged a look with 'Jaacs', before Optimus chuckled.

"Still the same," he said. "Well, then, I-"

**Alert! Multiple Decepticon signatures in the area! Total: 20. Suggestion: Send all forces to engage.**

In an instant, Optimus transformed and drove out of the med-bay, giving orders. Meanwhile, Wheeljack placed the machine he was holding and rushed to his lab, while Ratchet got his tools ready.

"Why are there 20? We haven't had this much signatures since Egypt!" he exclaimed. 'Koko' and 'Jaacs' looked at the door, perplexed.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" 'Jaacs' demanded.

"Stay at base and hide! I forbid either of you to leave base!" Ratchet ordered, rushing out of the med-bay.

"But!" 'Koko' protested. She started to run forward, but seemed to remember she was on a giant berth.

"I guess...we'll have to wait for them..." 'Jaacs' didn't seem happy when she said this, but walked over to the table where Wheeljack had set the machine that had caused the switch. "I'm no genius at machines, but I can find a paperclip in it or something."

"Let me do it, Koko. I've built my own hover board," 'Koko' gave in, walking to where 'Jaacs' was. She ripped off the panel, taking a look at all the wires. "Wow. Makes you wonder how a giant robot built this..."

"That looks familiar..." before 'Koko' could react, 'Jaacs' pulled out a blue wire and connected it to a red wire.

"What did you just do?" 'Koko' questioned, eyes wide as she feared the machine would explode. 'Jaacs' just shrugged.

"Hopefully something that can switch us back. But let's wait for it to cool down,"

"What have you been watching?"

"...Nothing..."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Bots piled in the med-bay, startling the two girls that were just sitting there. Energon was leaking everywhere and they looked like they were in a fight...nevermind, that's a stupid statement.

"That bad?" 'Jaacs' questioned, as Ratchet limped into the med-bay.

"DAD!" 'Koko' nearly jumped off the table, before realizing she had foiled their own plan. The bots, however, were too distracted to listen. Ows filled the med-bay, as 'Jaacs' stood up.

"Was it really 20?"

"More... reinforcements came..." Optimus tried to explain, but his body looked the most damage.

"What can we do to help?" 'Jaacs' continued asking, as she walked over to the ladder, before tripping, her hand flipping a switch on the machine that switched them. A bright light engulfed the room, and there were high pitched screams.

"My hand!" came the voice of Koko and Jaacs. Pain filled everyone's body, as the light slowly faded, and everyone slumped on the floor.

"Koko...what did you do this time?" 'Koko' groaned, flipping onto her back.

"My world is spinning...hopefully, no one's minds were switched...how many 'bots were there in the med-bay?" 'Jaacs' whined.

"All of them...Primus..." 'Koko' squinted, trying to see the damage done to the 'bots. "You guys alright?"

"Just fine, Koko," Optimus' voice relieved both girls.

"Oh gods! What did I do to you?" 'Jaacs' exclaimed randomly.

"What?" 'Koko' panicked.

"I can't see the 'bots!"

"We're over here..."

"WHAT THE FRAG DID YOU DO?"

"It wasn't me!" 'Koko' exclaimed, looking down in shock.

"Suddenly, I feel like a giant compared to you guys..." 'Jaacs' smirked, kneeling down to peer down at the 'bots.

"You have five seconds to explain what you did to us..." Optimus' voice was calm, but he didn't sound too happy. The other bots were unconsciousness, save for Optimus and Ratchet.

All in all, they were probably 6 inches tall now.

* * *

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanks to **supergirlprime**! Mostly because she PMed me about this fanfic. I've been trying to post new fanfics, but they always seem stuck in my Document Manager...

I don't own Transformers. Jaacs belongs to **Jaacs McHenry**.

* * *

"It was all her fault!" 'Koko' exclaimed, pointing an accused finger at 'Jaacs'. She stayed silent. She only slowly climbed down the ladder as she cautiously approached tiny Optimus. She dodged a very small wrench aimed at her head and held Optimus gently with two of her hands. She held eye contact with him for about five seconds.

"Jaacs?" he questioned, before a massive squeal overtook her.

"Oh my Primus! You guys are so cute! CUTE CUTE CUTE! Cuter than little Chihuahua puppies! KAWAII! Kěài kěài!" she exclaimed in English, Japanese, and Chinese. 'Koko' facepalmed herself.

"Koko, you gave ourselves away!" she mumbled. 'Jaacs' was hugging tiny Optimus closely to her chest as she spun around in hopping circles, exclaiming all sorts of way to say cute(well, the original Koko could only speak those three languages).

"J-Jaacs!" Optimus exclaimed, feeling very dizzy inside. Abruptly, said girl plopped Optimus and the ground and looked at Ratchet will an evil look in her eyes. Ratchet, of course, didn't like that look and proceeded to run the hell away. However, he heard the earth shake and two hands scoop him up, as he was gently cradled to someone.

"Koko! That's enough!" 'Koko' ordered in a stern voice, a hand out to crash into 'Jaacs' face.

"But-but-but! CUTE!" she complained, before freezing to look at the unconscious bots. An evil look in her eyes again, as she stared at all the tiny 'bots. 'Koko' backed away very slowly, with Ratchet still in her arms, as she sent a silent prayer to spare some of those 'bots from Koko's hug of fury.

"BUMBLEBEE!" she scooped up the tiny scout in her arms, nearly crushing him, before proceeding to scoop up some more. Namely Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Ironhide, Jazz, and other 'bots she could somehow stuff in her arms. Silently, 'Koko' picked up some 'bots too, before they were left with Optimus(well, some 'bots they were holding were falling off, but they both stared at the Autobot leader, since 'Jaacs' thought he was cute, but less cuter than Bumblebee, of course -_-').

"Jaacs? Koko?" Optimus murmured, a scared look in his optics. By now, some of the 'bots were coming to, and were VERY alarmed to see giant 'Koko' and 'Jaacs'.

"Whoa! What happened!" Sideswipe exclaimed, flailing his arms.

"My paint! Those slagging Decepticreeps!" Sunstreaker growled.

Now, 'Jaacs' snapped out of her trance and plopped on the floor. Everyone looked at her face, to only see her eyes closed and a light snore from her. 'Koko' slumped to the ground in relief.

"Glad that's over," she gasped, before looking at Optimus. "You alright there, Optimus?"

"Just fine..." Optimus said. "But like I stated earlier, please explain what you did to me and my soldiers."

"It was coming to this anyways..." 'Koko' sighed. "Well, apparently, Koko has been watching some weird shows. She took Wheeljack's invention and twisted it up in some way. It turned out to be a shrink ray."

"Aren't you Koko?" Prowl questioned, as usual, had a calm demeanor.

"Well, the cat's outta the bag, judging by the way Koko acted in my body, so no. I'm Jaacs." 'Koko' responded. Prowl froze, before falling over, smoke coming from his processor. 'Koko' ignored all the shocked looks from the other 'bots as she looked at Ratchet.

"You okay, Dad?" she asked. Ratchet responded with a nod, as he glared at Wheeljack.

"Well? What do you have to say about this?"

"Leaving that aside, please help me..." Wheeljack squeaked, as a shadow overtook him. 'Jaacs' rolled on top of him. Everyone exchanged uneasy looks, for they were afraid of getting rolled over on by 'Jaacs'. They were six inches, what could they do?

**XxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Not everybot had been using their processors, since 'Koko' pushed 'Jaacs' off of Wheeljack. The poor 'bot looked absolutely petrified.

"Now what?" Optimus asked, looking at the giant med-bay.

"Well, it seems as if the machine has healed all of our injuries from the Decepticons," Ratchet explained. Just then, a stopped snore came from 'Jaacs', as she abruptly sat up. She blinked, looked around, and her eyes landed on Optimus.

"You alright, big bot? I think I overdid it there..."

A non-amused look was all she got from Optimus.

* * *

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. **Jaacs belongs to Jaacs McHenry.**

I'm on writer's block with this. Ideas appreciated! :D

* * *

It was really a funny sight.

Optimus, as a six inch tall Autobot, scolded the four feet seven inch Asian and the five feet eight inch...Jaacs. 'Koko' had her head bowed down in shame while 'Jaacs' just looked really uncomfortable with all the stares on her...because they were glaring stares...

"So you two have no way in...reversing the effect?"

"We've told you that so many times!" 'Jaacs' muttered. If this wasn't Optimus, she would have exploded in frustration.

"Besides, I think we have it worse. I'm getting confused being Jaacs because-"

"You're taller than your shorter self!"

"..." 'Jaacs' said nothing. She struggled to maintain her temper in front of the boss bot.

"So...what do we do now?" 'Koko' asked.

"We make Wheeljack reverse the effect," 'Jaacs' stated, glaring at the Autobot. He put up his servos in protest.

"How? I'm this small, and the tools necessary to reverse the machine, if that were possible, are bigger than the size of my own servos!"

"You..." 'Jaacs' growled.

"Guys! Big bot! Where'd you go?" the voice of William Lennox echoed throughout base.

"Man, reinforcements kicked our ass!" Epps complained. "They should be in the med bay." there was a sound like wood hitting against the floor.

"He-" Lennox went through the human door and froze. Epps followed in crutches as he gaped at the room.

"Where'd everybo-hey! Jaacs! Who's that?" he motioned towards 'Koko'.

"DOES EVERYONE NOT KNOW ME?" 'Jaacs' screeched. Epps looked confused.

"Hey, where are the Autobots?" Lennox asked. 'Koko' sighed, before replying, "Down."

The two military men did so, and Epps fell backwards, his crutches flung across the room.

"Those aren't Autobots! They're...mini toys that were created by-" Will started, but was cut off by the sound of a cannon powering up.

"Hey! Jaacs! We heard about the fight!" Samuel Witwicky can running through the human sized door. "Is everything-"

He saw Bumblebee, a six inch Bumblebee sitting right next to an unknown Asian girl. He saw Optimus Prime who was six inches standing right next to Jaacs McHenry. There was silence as he looked at the military soldiers.

"We just got here," Epps shrugged, getting up slowly. Sam opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, and then he closed it. He looked at all the mini Autobots, and looked at the two girls in the midst that were normal sized...well, not the Asian one. The Asian one looked vertically challenged...a lot.

"I..." Sam drawled out that single letter before finishing with, "..am not going to ask. So, Jaacs, how you doing?" he turned towards the taller girl. She twitched, before exchanging a look with the shorter girl.

"And who's that?" Sam added.

There was more silence. The Autobots stayed silent. Everyone was staring at 'Jaacs' and the other girl, before the younger girl nodded.

"Hi! I'm Koko!" the one called Koko ran up to Sam and shook his hand. "What's your name? Do you like bacon? How did you get here?" she started to swing Sam's arm up and down violently. She then proceeded to jump onto Sam's back.

"Gimme a piggy back ride!" she demanded. Sam froze at the sudden outburst. 'Jaacs' snickered before walking up to Sam and high-fiving Koko.

"Nice acting," she laughed. "Hey Sam, haven't seen you in a while."

"But...I saw you yesterday.." Sam arched an eyebrow, snapping out of his confusion. 'Koko' slapped her own face, and 'Jaacs' slapped a hand over her mouth.

"But...I thought we were friends..." she retorted in a hurtful way. "I can't miss my BEST friend?"

Sam was at a loss for words.

"Girls..." Optimus warned. "Do not mess with Samuel's mind any longer." 'Jaacs' pouted and stuck her tongue out.

"Party pooper," she sighed.

"Meanie butt," 'Koko' added, before exchanging looks with 'Jaacs'.

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One!" 'Jaacs' yelled, before tackling Lennox into a hug. "Hey! What's your name? I'm Koko!" she proceeded to tighten her arms around his stomach as a way to strangle him. "Do you like bacon? If you don't take me to a bacon store right now I will not release you!"

"There's...no such thing as a bacon store!" Lennox managed to gasp. "And I thought you were Jaacs!"

Time froze.

"Th-there isn't?" 'Jaacs' whimpered, tears springing towards her eyes. "No...bacon stores?"

'Koko's' eyes widened. "Oh slag, I think she's seri-"

"Waaaahhhh!" tears started to fall onto the floor as 'Jaacs' kicked her legs. "No bacon s-stores!" the earth started to shake as Lennox was suddenly lifted into the air.

"Wh-what-"

Geysers of water shot up from the ground, and each of the Autobot were at the top now. 'Jaacs' kept on bawling about no bacon stores and 'Koko' looked really freaked out.

"Lennox, you idiot! Stop her from crying!" 'Koko' yelled.

"Is she even a TEENAGER?" Lennox screeched back. Epps just watched in the shadows with an amused look. Samuel was also being lifted in the air by...air.

* * *

It's true! I would cry if there isn't a bacon store, but Denny's has the bacon special, so it counts! Review~


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

-Bwahahahaha.

* * *

**(The Next Morning)**

Jaacs woke up the morning after the Autobots were shrunk with a stiff neck and sore arm. She shuffled into the cafeteria and gratefully scarfed down the ham and cheese omelet available and guzzled a glass of milk. After a decent breakfast she usually woke up, and that didn't disinclude today.

How they managed to calm down the crying Koko was the closest call, but it had costed Jaacs her head and her arm... literally.

_Flashback_

_"I really don't want to do this," Jaacs muttered as she watched everyone rise up in the air. She walked over to Epps and frowned at his crutches. "But she leaves me no choice."_

_Stealing Epps' crutches, she bounded over to the staircase and hurriedly climbed it. She narrowed her eyes, aiming to get a clear shot. If she could knock Koko out, the Autobots would be spared from destruction._

_"Fire!" Jaacs yelled in a Koko like manner, jumping and landing a blow to Koko's neck. Jaacs ignored the pain that was starting to grow in her own neck and nearly missed the edge of the berth that laid on the other side of the room. Koko fell to the ground, breaking her arm in the process. Jaacs hissed in pain as the pain grew in her own arms._

_End_

She looked down when a mini Chevy Camaro bumped into her foot, and she bent over and picked up the car, tucking it under her arm.

"Morning Bumblebee." she greeted, setting her friend on the table. The tiny car split apart and transformed into the familar form of Bumblebee, who waved a little hand and chirped.

"Hey Jaacs," he said. "Seen Koko this morning?"

"Well, considering I haven't seen a mirror-image of me, no." Jaacs said dryly, rolling her eyes. "She'll be out for the bacon in a few minutes, I'm sure."

She looked down again when a little silver Corvette rammed into her foot. She sighed, lifting Sideswipe onto the table. "Am I an elevator or what?"

"I'm bored!" Sideswipe whined as he transformed. "I can't race on the track anymore 'cause I'm too small!" he wailed.

"Oh, please." Jaacs muttered. "Hey Koko!" she yelled over to the Jaacs-look-alike, who immediately slid into the seat next to her...along with multiple stacks of bacon. Poor pigs.

"What's up?" she asked.

"You feel like building a race track?" Jaacs replied. "Sides is bored."

A mischievous glint came into Koko's eyes, and Sideswipe chose to ignore it.

"Leave it to me." Koko declared, wolfing down her food and setting off to raid Ratchet's and Wheeljack's storages for materials. Jaacs sighed, hoping that nothing bad would come out of this idea...

Who was she kidding?

* * *

"Ow!" Sam exclaimed when Koko stepped on his foot in frustration. "What the heck was that for?"

"Help me carry these," she responded plainly, dragging a wagon full of various things. Sam widened his eyes.

"Where...are those from?" he asked.

"Ratchet and Wheeljack's storage for materials," Koko replied. "You have no idea how EASY it was to steal these," she snickeered. Sam slapped his face in frustration.

"Duh! They're six inches tall!"

"KOKO!" Ratchet roared...but it came as an angry squeak from the Autobot medic as he came running up to Koko's feet. "Give my tools back right now!"

Koko snickered. "I could just flick your tiny aft towards the other side of the base," she stated with an evil glint in her eyes. Ratchet gulped.

"Y-you wouldn't..." he started. Koko smirked.

"Well...this is revenge for throwing wrenches at me!" she cackled, bringing a finger to Ratchet's head. However, her other arm was currently unavailable, so she looked around for someone to help her flick Ratchet. Meanwhile, Ratchet struggled to get away from Koko.

"Sam," she called. Sam looked from Ratchet to Koko, or at least Koko's mind in Jaacs' body. The puppy eyes that belonged to Jaacs were convincing, but somehow, Koko managed to make the puppy eyes more sadder...

"Sorry Ratchet," Sam muttered as he readied a finger to flick.

"Samuel James Witwicky, I swear to Primus if you dare lay a digit on me-" Ratchet started, but was interupted when a high pitched horn resounded throughout the room. Koko and Sam looked up to see the mini form of a semi truck driving up to them. He transformed into the six inch Optimus Prime as he looked up at the taller forms of the humans.

"Koko, Sam," he warned...however, for some reason, he still had his baritone voice...making it somehow hilarious for Koko since it was really funny to hear a deep voice from a six inch robot.

"Fineeee," Koko giggled. She snapped her unbroken hand and turned to Sam. "You're still helping me pull the wagon."

Ratchet was still frozen in shock.

* * *

Jaacs looked down when a mini car known as Prowl bumped into her foot. She rolled her eyes and hopped out of her chair to pick up the police car for the third time. She was currently sitting in the human sized table at the rec room, however...the chairs proved to be a challenge for Jaacs to sit on this time since her height was reduced due to being in Koko's body.

After getting out of her chair three times and getting back onto the chair to pick up Bumblebee and Jazz(Sideswipe had drove away somewhere), her back was really sore.

"What's up Prowl?" she asked.

"Have you seen Koko?" he asked, transforming on Jaacs' hand.

"She went to go build a race track," Jaacs replied. "Why?"

"Oh frag!" Prowl cried out...but it came out really squeaky. Jaacs slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"What's wrong with building a race track?" Jaacs forced the answer to come out clear.

"Because..." Prowl started. "I just had a very bad feeling about Koko. I get this feeling that everytime she gets an idea or builds something, it ALWAYS end in disaster. It's like a disaster sensor in my processor."

"Or it could be because last time she built a catapult for flinging paint the first time she was here, so she probably knocked you out with a can of paint, hence these pictures of paint spltatters all over the base and on your face," Jaacs suggested, pulling out an album called, 'The NEST Base Disasters'.

Prowl stared at the thick book...that was taller than him.

"Where...did you get that?"

Jaacs shrugged. "On the table. But hopefully we won't need this for the racing track. What harm can a race track do?"

* * *

**(27 Hours Later)**

"What the Primus just happened?" Jaacs blinked as mini fires started to spurt from asphalt. Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Sunstreaker, Jazz, Ironhide, Optimus, Skids, Mudflap, and Jolt lay in a destroyed heap somewhere off to the side.

Koko stared at the sight with a unsure look as Ratchet and Prowl glared at her. She looked at her hands, and then at Jaacs.

"Their blood is on your hands," she cackled, running away towards base. Jaacs gaped at the trail of dust, while Epps, Lennox, and Sam came up to the scene. They shook their heads, and Lennox said to Jaacs, "Guess we'll need that book after all."

**(To be Continued 27 Hours Earlier)**

* * *

I CAN'T WAIT FOR TF3 TO COME! THE TRAILERS LOOK SO AWESOME AND I THINK I SAW THE GREEN TWIN(SKIDS OR MUDFLAP I FORGOT0 SO THEY DIDN'T KILL THE CHEVY TWINS OFF AFTER ALL!

Anyways...destruction awaits next chapter...and the chapter after that is a surprise chapter...bu tit isn't Jaacs' idea yet...

oh yeah, this racing track idea was brought to you by Jaacs McHenry, and so is that chapter after the surprise chapter! REVIEW if you wanna see what happened to the racing track! :D


End file.
